


Trap Under their Hypnotic Glow

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT(2017) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Animal Abuse, Animal Transformation, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Cages, Child Abuse, Child Death, Cutting, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Psychotropic Drugs, Self-Harm, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Prompt number 5Bill wakes up in a cold and dark place. He doesn't remember anything that happens to him.He wander out the sewers and into the woods, trying to remember what happened, when He stumbled into a man. Mike Hanlon, who immediately helps Bill, taking him back to his place.It wakes up, and goes to have fun with it's favorite buddy, only to find out he's gone. It's enraged at first, but then sees this as an opportunity for some entertainment.Mike calls everyone, telling them, they need to return to Derry.





	Trap Under their Hypnotic Glow

Now this was the definition of inner peace. The sky was painted with permanent beautiful shades of oranges, yellows, and reds. The sun never completely disappearing past the horizon. It was fozen in time, casting it's light on everything, causing everything to have a orange hue to it. It was beautiful. 

There are no storms here, nor are there droughts, or any other form of natural disaster for that matter. Everything is in harmony. The trees always bearing fruit. No more how many apples, peaches, mangos or any other juicy fruits I picked from the trees. I would wake up the next day, to find the fruit now replaced. 

The water here is aways clear and refreshing. It was the best water I have ever had. In certain parts of the day, or dusk to be correct. A few of the streams temperatures drop severely until frozen solid. Then, in other parts of the day the water in these streams will start to boil. However, I've never seen any dead fish in the water. It seem everything rans on a internal script. Of course this phenomenon doesn't happen everywhere. Lucky me.

The animals here, weren't here for the reason I originally thought. There is no murder or bloodshed here. I don't know why but this place won't allow it.

Occasionally, while I bath in my favorite crystal clear lake, I would see red foxes, light brown deers, and other small woodland creatures running around, playing with one another. 

The wolves, foxes, and bears never attacked any of the other animals.

The deer, bunnies, and any other prey animals didn't fear death. They would simply walk in front of or right beside what would normally be their enemies. 

Everything lived in harmony.

I love this place. I love this place a little too much thinking about. Somethings the fear of this place not being real enters my mind. That this seemingly perfect place was a dream. One I will wake up from.

I hated it. I didn't want to have these thoughts.

Luckily, for me they never stayed long. My furry friends both big and small would comfort me.

My best friend was a large and beautiful fox that would often visit me throughout dusk.

She had soft and smooth white fur and intense green eyes that sparkle in the light. She was the very first creature to introduce herself to me.

We played together.  
Ate together.  
Even slept together. I often use her belly as a pillow.

It was her who helped me through the first few days being here. I had no sense of time, so I watched and copy her and the other animals. 

They ran around and play during at a certain time.

They ate at a certain time.

They slept at a certain time.

After awhile, I was able to adopt this internal clock. 

The script always led to what I assume is the center of this peaceful world. A large tree, with beautiful white flowers, and silver leaves. All of the animals would migrate towards this tress and gather around it before falling sleep.

Like a moth to a flame.

Soon this happens to me without the aid of my friends.

I would immediately stop what I was doing, dropping anything that was in my hands before walking towards the tree.

When I make to the large tree. I would climb it and make my way to the heart of these lands. I don't know why but I want to be in the center.

Birds of various kinds would take their places on branches and nests before falling into a deep sleep.

My snow white fox would climb up as well before laying down beside me. I rested my head on her soft belly, as I glanced up.

Light would peek through the openings in the leaves, reminding me of the nighttime sky that I would never see again. I don't have a problem with that. 

For the life before was dark...and hollow. I couldn't feel any warmth from the blurry memories that would enter my mind once and awhile.

I felt alone, and hated.

Unwanted and unneeded.

Nothing but a pile of dust only to be blow away in the chilling winds, and never to be acknowledged. 

However these unwanted memories would disappear upon resting my head on my friends soft belly, knowing that sleep would soon follow. 

Sleep was my favorite time.

Movies would play in my head. Some were clear and simple others were...chilling.

I would sometimes find myself in a dark room. A bedroom I think. It was raining outside.

This time I was sitting down at a table, folding paper into animals and shapes. Finally after a while, I grab another sheet of paper.

I heard a small voice beside me that was followed by giggling but everything was muffled.

I started folding the sheet of paper into something.

A boat.

A boat...

That was one of the simple ones. Something that my mind can make sense of. Something that I could discard. Unfortunately not all dreams could be easily thrown away and eventually forgotten. 

I find myself in a cold and wet place, with toys floating around me along with very realistic dolls that were staring at me with blank faces.

I was at the center. 

My filled with dread, when the voices came. Ones I couldn't make out. Soon screams of pain and mocking laughter enter the back of my mind. Among the sea of voices was a raspy one. One that made his skin crawl. It promised nothing but agony, before unleashing a wave of demonic laughter. 

I shot up, trembling. I took a couple of moments to catch my breath before glancing down.

A pair of green orbs stared back at me.

" I-I...I'm sorry f-for waking you," I whisper softly.

I immediately received a comforting lick. I giggled," T-thank you,"

My friend laid her head back down, while closing her eyes.

I joined her, placing my head on her belly once more, before closing my eyes.

A wave a warmth wash over me as I feel myself float away. 

I wonder, what movie would play in my head next. 

I woke up once again but not because of a horrific nightmare, but to a strange feeling in my chest. One I haven't felt in a long time.

I was expecting to feel the soft and comforting rays of sunlight kissing my face, as all of animals started to wake up.

To my horror, I didn't feel that warmth nor the steady rise and fall of my friend's belly. In fact I didn't feel anything at all. I was alone.

Or so I thought.

I felt cold, wet, and uncomfortable.

I was beyond confuse. I was afraid. 

I hated these feeling.

I slowly open my eyes. They widen in pure terror and shock as I glance around. I was laying on a pile of old toys and clothes. I rest up placing the palm of my hand on my forehead. _How did I...when did I...why am I here? _

Like in my nightmare, I was surrounded by what I assume we're realistic dolls. But they weren't staring at me.

They eyes were glaze over, and unfocused. That was when I realized that a few of these dolls were missing limbs and there was a reddish-brown substance staining their clothes.

Was that... blood?

My heart drop down to my stomach. I stood up as I continue to look around in horror. Nothing was making any sense.

That was when I noticed something else. Something more bone chilling. One of dolls floating in the air, one of their eyes twitched.

I released a loud scream as I subconsciously took a step back. Nothing was behind me.

I went tumbling down the mountain of old toys and clothes before landing on the harsh ground with a thud.

I hiss in pain while rolling over onto my back.

The light pouring in through the opening at the top didn't bring me any comfort.

I wanted so desperately to crawl into hole and hide myself from everything.

Why am I here? I asked myself. Why would I even be in a place like this? I hated it here. I want to go back.

Maybe...I still was. Maybe I'm still dreaming. I'll wake up soon.

I smile to reassure myself, as I stood up before walking slowly towards a opening in the mental wall.

I hope this place isn't huge. I need to find my way out. I couldn't stay being the dark much longer.

I'll wake up soon.

I'll wake up soon.

I'll wake up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I will fix the mistakes I missed later. 
> 
> Now that I have this story out, I will be putting my attention back on Welcome to the Deadlights Billy-boy. I have been keeping you all waiting for longer then I have plan. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
